Efectos Secundarios
by Loana Heba
Summary: Secuela Nuevos Comienzos// Nosotros somos los constructores de nuestros propios destinos... ¿quien dijo eso?, las cosas deben seguir su curso y nunca ser modificados, o las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas... Eso es Algo que los Titanes descubrirán.


Después de tres años me di cuenta de que es hora de continuar con esta historia. Pido una enorme disculpa a mis lectores (si es que aún tengo) por tanto tiempo sin actualizar… pero tuve que darle prioridad a otras cosas. Como estoy de vacaciones pensé que lo mejor sería continuar con este fic, y no dejarlo a medias. Espero que les agrade lo que tengo en mente.

Por ahora iré subiendo uno a uno los capítulos de nuevo (quizá dos por semana) para darme tiempo a escribir los capítulos restantes.

Bueno, sin más por el momento doy paso a la historia.

The Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

No todo esta escrito en Piedra... Nosotros somos los constructores de nuestros destinos... ¿quien dijo eso?, las cosas deben seguir su curso y nunca ser modificados, o las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas...

**Efectos Secundarios**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevos Comienzos**

La muerte había sido un duro o mejor dicho un devastador golpe para los dos equipos; Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, Logan, Violeta, Tania, Gerald y Elizabeth, sucumbieron a la resignación conforme los días transcurrirán, al fin y al cabo ellos tenían a sus seres queridos a su lado, sanos y salvos; ya que después de aquel trágico día en que una gran titán muriera os titanes sobrevivientes regresaron al escondite en busca de sus familiares y amigos. El trayecto fue el más triste y silencioso de sus vidas; ni una sola palabra fue mencionada durante el transcurso a la isla, solo sollozos, suspiros y el delicado eco de las lágrimas al caer eran los sonidos predominantes dentro de las cabinas de la T-Ship. Una vez que arribaron al lugar y descendieron sobre la arena de la isla, todos fueron recibidos por sus parientes; decenas de ojos llorosos, cientos de líquidos lamentos confundiéndose entre la brisa del océano, miles de corazones rotos eran el costo de la batalla.

Cyborg abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a su amada esposa y a su querida hija en cuanto las vio salir del refugio a salvo, ambas rompieron el llanto ante la alegría de estar los tres juntos de nuevo. Terra y Logan caminaron hacia donde sus gemelos se encontraban; Tania y Gerald no tardaron casi nada en abalanzarse a los brazos de sus padres... estaban felices de estar juntos otra vez. Flash fue derribado en menos de un parpadeo por su hijo Elioth, una vez que él lo vio abrirse paso por entre la multitud de súper héroes, sus piernas corrieron lo más rápido que podían para abrazar nuevamente a su padre, Jinx tardó un poco más en llegar hasta ellos, pero su alegría de ver a su esposo de nuevo, no era menor.

Violeta voló lo más rápido que pudo al ver descender de la nave a sus padres; Starfire abrazó amorosamente a su pequeña que por suerte estaba bastante acostumbrada a los abrazos Tamaraneanos... Nightwing en cambio, caminó melancólicamente hacia donde su esposa e hija se unían en el abrazo, rodeándolas a ambas con sus fuertes brazos, que horas atrás habían faqueado al ver como su mejor amiga desaparecía de este mundo.

El resto de los Titanes se reunieron con sus familias de nuevo... claro que no para todos seria un momento agradable; a pesar del esfuerzo de muchos y el sacrificio de una, no todos pudieron regresar con vida. Lágrimas y gritos de dolor por parte de esposas e hijos, ahora viudas y huérfanos, hicieron eco en la remota isla al escuchar que la persona por la cual aguardaban no regresaría... no con vida al menos. Para Azareth no fue la excepción, antes de que los titanes llegaran, él ya sabia que su madre no volvería... así que para evitarse el dolor de una triste noticia y de contemplar la escena de la desdicha de los que compartían su suerte, optó por no salir siquiera de su oscura y fría habitación.

Al paso de los días la soledad, el silencio y el dolor eran los fieles compañeros del joven en la ruta por esta vida. Inútiles habían sido los intentos de todo aquel que se le acercaba para brindarle apoyo; la pérdida de su madre había sido la peor de las experiencias que podía vivir en su vida, Raven había dejado un hueco enorme, un vacío que ni siquiera sus "primos", sus tíos y ni el mismo Nightwing podían llenar.

Definitivamente la meditación era una gran ayuda, Azareth nunca necesitó reprimir sus emociones y sentimientos, siempre había vivido plenamente; pero ahora, el rencor, el odio la ira y el dolor que sentía eran inmensos, e igual mente peligrosos, lo sabia muy bien y para evitar ser consumido por estos oscuros sentimientos, para mantenerlos bao control, cambió lentamente su lúgubre actitud. A seis meses de la derrota de Zorex y su hermano, con la ciudad reconstruida casi en su totalidad, los cuerpos de los titanes fallecidos, velados y sepultados con los mas grandes honores y un pequeño monumento edificado en el centro de la ciudad en su memoria... aquel alegre Azareth que alguna vez existió había prácticamente desaparecido ya. Sus ojos solo expresaban soledad, vacío y frialdad absolutos; ni una sola sonrisa volvió a esbozar, lentamente se convirtió en aquel chico que su familia jamás pensó que sería. En las pocas ocasiones que él, Violeta y el resto del equipo tuvieron que asistir a los titanes en alguna emergencia, era él y solo él quien se encargaba de darle su merecido a desafortunado malhechor.

Su padre, Nightwing, solo podía ver impotente como Azareth descargaba su ira en contra del mal, su coraje sobre los villanos que tenían la desgracia de caer en sus manos... Nightwing se hacia el desentendido ante las quejas y reclamos de sus compañeros de equipo, de su familia, debido al cambio de actitud del chico. Nightwing comprendía a la perfección lo que en silencio gritaba el oscuro corazón de su primogénito; lo entendía, se sentía igual... él ya había pasado por eso antes, pero como líder no tenía, no podía mostrar ese inmenso dolor que lo atormentaba, tenía que seguir adelante por su familia.

A un año de la batalla, la vida para los demás regresó poco a poco a la normalidad, ahora y por lo general la ciudad permanecía en calma; el estilo de vida para los civiles y para los mismos súper héroes era prácticamente la misma que antes... los días, las semanas y los meses transcurrían en completa calma y tranquilidad; así pronto tres años transcurrieron, y mientras que Violeta, Elizabeth, Tania, Gerald y el recién integrado al equipo, Elioth, disfrutaban de la compañía de sus padres, de la dichosa vida que llevaban y su entrenamiento para pronto convertirse en los "Jóvenes Titanes" oficialmente; Azareth se concentraba más en otros asuntos... dedicaba cada momento de su vacía existencia al entrenamiento, a prepararse, a fortalecerse... si en este mundo habían más sujetos como Zaxx, él se encargaría de eliminarlos, esa era su meta.

Para sus ya 17 años, las habilidades físicas de Azareth eran incomparables... ni el mismo Nightwing o Robin en ese entonces, poseía tales habilidades. Para Azareth era muy importante estar bien preparado físicamente, pero igualmente lo era estarlo mentalmente... seguía un régimen muy estricto de meditación, pero a diferencia de su madre, él meditaba para elevar sus poderes, no para reprimirlos (aunque en un principio hubiera recurrido a ella para ahogar sus sentimientos oscuros); Azareth devoraba por completo los conocimientos que plasmados se encontraban en los viejos libros de Raven, los cuales guardaba con recelo, ya que formaban parte de los pocos recuerdos que poseía de ella, así como el medallón que portaba en su uniforme, el mismo que Nightwing recuperó del campo de batalla años atrás. Cyborg, Logan y el resto de los titanes miraban con extrañes el brusco cambio de comportamiento del pelinegro; Violeta en cambio veía con preocupación como su "hermano" dejaba de parecerse cada vez más al Azareth que ella conocía.

Otro día más estaba por iniciar, los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo de Jump City robándole el esplendor a la dama oscuridad; sin embargo en este día algunas cosas romperían un poco la rutina. Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y como cada día, Azareth estaba por terminar su sesión de entrenamiento matutina, que por lo regular era de dos horas en el gimnasio de la torre. Una vez que finalizó, se dirigió a su habitación, tomó una ducha rápida, para luego cubrir su recién ejercitada humanidad con su vestimenta habitual desde hacia poco menos de tres años: un ajustado "leotardo" de cuerpo entero, en negro completamente a excepción de una franja roja que cruza su pecho en diagonal de izquierda a derecha, sobre la cual brilla el medallón de cuervo que solía usar Raven en su capa. Minutos después moldeó a su gusto su alborotada cabellera negra con un poco de gel y para cuando ya estaba listo... un ruidoso estruendo se escuchó, provenía de un lugar cercano, más específicamente del estómago del oscuro, estaban por dar las ocho de la mañana y aparentemente, era hora de desayunar; así que salio de su habitación, caminó hacia el ascensor mirando con suspicacia hacia los lados... como esperando encontrar a alguien o cuidándose de ese alguien; siguió caminando, entró en el elevador bajó hasta el piso en el que se encontraba la cocina, caminó hacia la puerta y justo cuando estaba a punto de traspasarla y pensando que había logrado llegar a salvo a la cocina, algo saltó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Muy Buenos y Gloriosos días tengas Azareth!- Bueno, creo que Violeta era ese alguien a quien esperaba Azareth, la chica de ojos negros abrazaba cariñosamente al joven que se mantenía inmóvil e inexpresivo ante la muestra de afecto. Esto era cosa de todos los días... Violeta aguardaba gustosa el arribo de su lúgubre "hermano" a la cocina, luchando cada día por devolverle la alegría de la vida a Azareth, Violeta no toleraba ver como el joven se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad. Para evitarlo, la ojinegro se esmeraba por brindarle un poco de luz a la cóncava existencia del pelinegro; azareth en cambio ni siquiera se inmutaba ante tal recibimiento, después de todo desde hacia casi tres años era la misma rutina, prácticamente estaba acostumbrado... lo raro sería no ser "sorprendido" por los fuertes brazos de la chica cada mañana.

El rostro alegre de Violeta se entristeció súbitamente al ver que nuevamente había fracasado en su intento por provocar una sonrisa en el rostro de Azareth que seguía siendo de frialdad absoluta; lentamente y con desgano rompió el abrazo y solo se quedó ahí, de pié y cabizbaja frente al chico. Azareth no podía evitar sentirse culpable de la tristeza de su pequeña hermana, pero ni siquiera la alegría desbordante que la jóven irradiaba era suficiente para como para arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Buen día Violeta- Por fin dijo algo el chico... tan solo estas tres simples palabras fueron suficientes para devolverle la sonrisa al rostro de Violeta, tal vez no eran las palabras más dulces, alegres y cariñosas que existían, pero en ese momento lo fueron para la chica. Podría ser que el carácter de Azareth se había vuelto frío y oscuro... pero su corazón aun conservaba el cariño por su pequeña hermana. La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente junto con el breve desayuno que compartieron los medios hermanos, para cuando eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, el resto de los titanes bajaron a desayunar... Cyborg, Abeja, Elis, Terra, Logan, Tania, Gerald, Starfire, todos estaban ya desayunando a excepción de una persona...

En la azotea un caballero se encontraba contemplando el inicio de un nuevo día, sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. Imágenes de numerosos combates y encuentros, así como de momentos alegres y situaciones desesperantes ocurridos todos en años pasados divagaban por su mente; el recuerdo de su ajetreada pero complaciente juventud era lo que más le animaba, ya que de su niñez y su ahora edad adulta lo consternaban; Marcado por su trágico pasado, el horror de presenciar la muerte de sus padres, la desgracia de una niñez perdida, la necesidad de madurar a temprana edad eran ahogados por los bellos instantes de felicidad. Sus amigos, su esposa, sus hijos... si, sus hijos. ¿Cuanto podía cambiar el curso de la vida?, nunca imagino formar una familia, creyó tener que permanecer solo por el resto de sus días, pero no lo estaba, tenía ahora a su lado a su familia y a sus amigos, a los cuales debía cuidar y proteger.

Las imágenes seguían danzando en su mente, los recuerdos de cómo había conocido a sus amigos llegaron al instante: Starfire, "que alboroto causó su llegada" -pensó con algo de alegría-... Logan "tardó tres semanas en desistir de llamarme señor" –La sonrisa que el primer recuerdo le había provocado seguía en aumento-... Cyborg; "Pobre, a él le tomó un poco más de tiempo deshacerse de la idea de que era un monstruo"- Un dejo de pena y tristeza tomó posesión de su rostro enmascarado-... "Raven" –Fue lo único que con nostalgia sus labios pronunciaron, inmediatamente las imágenes de todos los recuerdos que su mente guardaba sobre la gótica emergieron de la oscuridad donde se encontraban... Su primer encuentro, las misiones juntos, su historia... La batalla contra Trigon. –Esa era la peor parte de su historia juntos, mucho sufrimiento, la vida de la oscura nunca había sido sencilla... aunque la nostalgia y tristeza que lo envolvía en esos momentos desapareció casi como por arte de magia al recordar algo: Su breve romance con la oscura; Siempre fueron buenos amigos... mejores amigos, ella siempre estuvo ahí cuando él necesitó apoyo, ambos se conocían perfectamente, sabían todo el uno sobre el otro... bueno casi todo. Robin sabía que había partes de su mente, de su ser, a donde Raven no permitía la entrada a nadie. Sin embargo, Raven tenía acceso a cada recoveco de la mente de Robin, sin mencionar que compartían un vinculo muy especial, casi sagrado; Confiaban con su vida el uno con el otro, era la mejor amistad que hubiera podido formarse jamás con otro de los integrantes del equipo. Y cuando sucedió el rompimiento del petirrojo con la alienígena, una simple charla de consuelo se transformó en un momento de paz inigualable... el momento se dio, un abrazo pasó de ser eso, un abrazo, a tiernas caricias y dulces palabras. Lo que en ese entonces tomó como un error, ahora comenzaba a pensar que era amor, si, definitivamente tenía que ser amor... Un amor vivido en completo secreto; Starfire nunca pudo hacerlo estremecer como la misma Raven lo hizo en múltiples ocasiones, Starfire nunca podría comprenderlo tanto como la oscura lo hizo. Ahora entendía por qué el perderla repentinamente había sido la peor desgracia de su vida, solo comparable con la perdida de sus padres... Dulces, románticos y placenteros recuerdos de ese breve periodo de su vida, culminando todo eso con su partida; el día en que Raven se fue, cuando los dejó, cuando lo abandonó... las imágenes de ese adiós se proyectaban en su mente, una melancolía inmensa lo invadió de repente, más de un año sin ella... más de un año aguardando su regreso. –Que tonto fui- se reprochó a si mismo; el año que Raven dijo que tardaría en volver había concluido ya, sin embargo ella no volvió... "Tal vez ella no me amaba" pensó en varias ocasiones, por despecho, por dolor o por lo que fuera sin saber realmente por que... reinició su relación con la alienígena, tal vez para hacerla sentir bien, para olvidar el inmenso cariño que sentía por la oscura; no podía negar que Starfire era una mujer excepcional, bella, cariñosa amable, complaciente, solo un loco se atrevería a rechazarla... en ese entonces el tiempo siguió su curso, poco a poco perdió las esperanzas de reencontrarse con la gótica. Pero algunas semanas después, con un difícil enfrentamiento contra Red X ella regresó, más bella, mas mujer. –Que estúpido fui- Seguía reprochándose... pero esta ocasión era debido a que recordó cuando vio por primera vez a su hijo, a Azareth en brazos de su madre... esa vez pensó que él era hijo de otro, que Raven había rehecho su vida. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro enmascarado de Ala nocturna, su hijo.

Sin darse cuenta, el viajar por los recuerdos le hizo perder la noción del tiempo, a juzgar por la intensidad de los rayos del sol... eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, definitivamente se había perdido el desayuno. Sin embargo eso ahora no importaba... repentinamente la alarma de la torre comenzó a sonar, las características luces rojizas se encendieron y la tensión subió en ese momento. –Problemas- pensó y sin dudarlo corrió lo más aprisa que pudo hacia la sala de la torre donde todos se encontraban ya. Elizabeth chequeaba un mapa de la ciudad para localizar el epicentro del disturbio desde la computadora principal de la torre, Cyborg escaneaba la zona que Elis le acababa de enviar, por medio de su brazo metálico; los demás esperaban ordenes de los respectivos líderes al conocerse la situación.

-Muy bien equipos, tenemos varios sujetos causando estragos en los extremos de la ciudad –Decía Nightwing en su rutinaria posición de líder y con cierto tono de enfado en su voz.- Azareth, tú y los chicos vayan al Norte, Starfire y los demás vamos al sur... ¡Andando!

Sin más palabras, ambos equipos subieron a la azotea de la torre y partieron en direcciones opuestas; Cyborg, Terra, Logan, Starfire y Nightwing subieron a la T-ship y volaron presurosos hacia el norte. Tania, Elis, Gerald, Elioth, Violeta y Azareth volaron por sus propios medios hacia el sur.

-Me pregunto quien fue el tonto que se atrevió a causar tanto desastre... –Decía incrédula Tania al ver cuanto daño habían recibido edificios y casas de la zona, una vez que llegaron al lugar; los seis jóvenes caminaban por el centro de la calle en escolta para cubrir todos los flancos, Azareth por supuesto encabezándolos.

-No lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que sea otro desquiciado, Elis... ¿en el reporte no decía cuantos eran o quienes?

-No Gerald, en el reporte no decía quien era el malo.

- Por favor habla en plural... ¡Chicos miren eso! –Decía algo alarmado Elioth al ver por lo menos a 30 sujetos disparando en todas direcciones. Azareth miró con odio a los causantes de tanto alboroto, odiaba la idea de que aun existieran personas tan viles como para causar dolor y tristeza a las personas como el que a él una vez le hicieron sentir en carne propia; pero era su deber, su obligación y responsabilidad velar por la ciudadanía para evitarlo y hacerlos pagar...

-Jóvenes Titanes... ¡Al ataque!

Gracias por leer y comentar ;D

Atte: Loana


End file.
